la tragedia loud
by CHARActer7
Summary: Sumario: lincoln loud ha tenido una buena vida hasta cierto punto…un error, puede costar vidas…y la vida tiene sorpresas inesperadas, él no puede ser llamado como…el que separo a la familia loud, el podrá ser marcado como un mocoso egoísta…un mentiroso…o incluso peor…un mal hermano…vamos a descubrir… ¿qué les paso a aquellos que él consideraba como su familia? y si podra salvarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno…disculpas confortantes y verdades duras…

 **(¡Hola! Pues creo que al final seguí el consejo de braunidechocolate así que espero que disfruten mi primer fic traducido…sin más que decir… ¡disfruten!)**

Las familias son lo más importante de cualquier padre y madre en el mundo…

Pero no se trata de eso…sino de las cadenas que se forman…

Estas son cosas que pueden herir esas cadenas…las cadenas más sagradas son de los hermanos y hermanas…pero…

Estas pueden ser rotas, no importa que…no importa cuando…no importa donde…

no importa… _ **"quien las rompa, todo resultara en sufrimiento...caos y miseria…y al final…todo termina igual…pero, no todo siempre termina igual…dos veces…"**_

…

Era una hermosa mañana en royal Woods…

El día del domingo…era un día como cualquier otro para los louds…con sus actividades usuales…

Todas las hermanas tenían sus planes para ese día…pero cierto peliblanco…no tenía nada…

"oh…viejo, realmente quería salir con ella hoy…"

"o inclusive quería ir con clyde a la hamburguesa del eructo…uff…"  
lincoln loud, el único chico de la familia…no tenía nada que hacer en un día hermoso de domingo…

Pero, su hermana noto su tristeza y quería ayudarlo.

Pero él estaba realmente enojado, porque todos sus planes para ese día estaban arruinados…por cosas inesperadas, ronnie anne sufrió un accidente y clyde se había enfermado…sus únicos amigos estaban indispuestos.

La hora…era 12:30 pm… cuando comenzó todo.

"¿lincoln estas allí?" preguntaba luna con preocupación.

"si… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" lincoln no tenía la paciencia requerida para sus hermanas…pero hizo una excepción con luna.

"¡quiero ayudarte hermano! ¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo hoy?" le preguntaba luna con un tono de emoción.

"no…gracias" dijo lincoln con su pésimo humor…pero luna no había acabado.

"aww… ¡vamos viejo! ¡Quiero cantarte una canción especial para ti!" luna estaba decidida a cantarle una parte de su corazón pero…

Lincoln se quedó pensativo un momento…y entonces.

"ok luna pero—"entonces fue interrumpido por una mano que se lo llevaba a la habitación de la rockera.

"¡OYE NI SIQUIERA HABIA TERMINADO!" lincoln no tenía un buen humor ese día.

"¡no te preocupes hermanito! ¡Te hare sonreír con esta canción!" decidida, luna intentaba mejorar el humor de lincoln…no había funcionado.

"luna, te lo ruego por favor…déjame solo hoy…necesito tiempo solo para mi…" lo decía un lincoln frustrado…con los recientes eventos que él había experimentado…pensaba y sentía que su familia lo trataba peor…y todavía peor…sentía que nadie tenía tiempo NUNCA para sus propios intereses…

En pocas palabras… _ **se sentía excluido.**_

"Linky… antes de que te vayas…quiero contarte algo, yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy tampoco, por lo que quise venir a preguntarte si tu… ¿quisieras hacer algo conmigo hoy?" decía luna con un tono relajado.

"¿ah…enserio? ¿No dijiste en el desayuno que ibas a ir a un concierto en el mall?" decía lincoln mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana roquera.

"pues fue cancelado por mantenimiento eléctrico…" decía luna con un tono de decepción… mintió…obviamente.

"oh…de acuerdo, entonces… ¿quieres cantar tu canción antes de probarla con el público?" le preguntaba el peliblanco a su hermana con curiosidad.

"¡no! Solo quería darte un regalo por…bueno ya sabes…esos días…" entonces luna perdió su sonrisa.

"¿qué días?" lincoln francamente estaba confundido y le pregunto por pura curiosidad.

"pues…cuando lori y leni peleaban con su vestido ridículo, tu intentaste ayudarlas…entonces fallaste y las demás se habían peleado por cosas absurdas también…nadie te había escuchado…ni siquiera yo, y cuando te echamos de nuestras actividades y de la casa…" luna tosió por recordar eso…

"lo único que te ofrecimos de vuelta fue ignorancia, un trato injusto y también un ridículo traje de ardilla…"

"no olvides que vendieron mis cosas….jeje" lo dijo con un ligero tono de resentimiento lincoln…enserio que se habían pasado por eso.

En efecto…esos días no recibió más que burlas, dolor, y simplemente no entendía que había hecho mal…

Solo quería alguien con quien compartir sus aficiones, alguien con quien pasar tiempo…y también su propio espacio…pero…

 _ **Solo ellas lo tenían todo…**_

"¿lincoln? ¿Estás bien?" le pregunto luna con un tono de preocupación.

"uhh? Si…lo siento…solo pensaba…" entonces lincoln estaba súbitamente triste.

Pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso.

"entonces… ¿cómo se llama la canción?" le preguntaba intrigado lincoln a su hermana.

"¡oh! Se llama… ¡EL TRIBUTO PARA EL LOUD!" lo decía con mucha energía y entusiasmo.

"ok…"

"y es especial para mí porque… ¡la compuse para ti hermanito!

"¿enserio?"

"¡si! ¿Estás listo?"

"hmm…interesante…está bien, escuchémosla…" entonces lincoln todavía se quitaba sus pensamientos negativos y también esas ganas de ponerse a llorar…hasta que se puso a escuchar la canción…

" _lincoln…el niño de en medio…espero que tu no me odies…"_

" _porque yo sé, que tu peleas siempre…con diez hermanas…"_

" _pero quiero que sepas algo…TU ROCKEAS!_

" _¡no solo por ser varón! ¡No solo por ser el de en medio!"_

" _sino porque…eres el único capaz…de hacer tiempo para cada quien…para cada una de tus hermanas únicas…"_

Entonces luna le puso más emoción.

" _¡YO TE AMO MUCHO DE LA FORMA UNICA QUE ERES!"_

" _e incluso si…las demás no muestran siempre lo mucho que te quieren…"_

" _¡NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE AMEN CON TODO SU CORAZON!"_

" _¡ELLAS SIEMPRE ESTARAN PARA TI, EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS!"_

" _¡nunca cambies!"_

" _porque…"_

" _yo esperaba… que fueras mi pequeño hermanito…para siempre…pero yo se…"_

" _que no falta mucho para que florezcas…como nosotras…"_

" _yo espero… ¡ESTAR PARA TI SIEMPRE!"_

" _pero yo sé, que peleas con 10 hermanas siempre…"_

" _pero quiero que sepas…que ¡TU ROCKEAS!"_

" _¡no solo por ser varón! ¡No solo por ser el de en medio!"_

" _sino porque…eres el único capaz…de hacer tiempo para cada quien…para cada una de tus hermanas únicas…"_

" _inclusive para mi…la más ruidosa de todas…"_

" _espero que jamás me olvides…o me odies…yo solo…"_

" _quiero tenerte en mis brazos y…darte un abrazo."_

" _y mientras te acaricio tu pelo blanco como la nieve…te susurre…"_

"…"

" _te amo…"_

Entonces luna dejo a lado su guitarra acústica y se puso a descansar…

Y observo a lincoln…

"dime hermanito… ¿te gusto?"

"…no"

"¿¡UH!?"

Entonces lincoln se lanzó hacia su hermana mayor…"

Y le dijo…

"no luna…me encanto…"

Entonces la abrazo.

"…"

Nadie hablo y luna le devolvió el abrazo…y le dio un beso en su mejilla…

"gracias…lo necesitaba…" decía lincoln con lágrimas en sus ojos…

"de nada hermanito…"

Entonces se quedaron así…

Pero cierto grupo había escuchado todo…

" _wow…entonces lincoln… ¿nos odia?"_

" _¡NO! ¡Él sabe que lo amamos!_

" _chicas… ¿alguien se disculpó de la misma forma que luna ese día?"_

 _Silencio…_

" _hmm…eso creía…"_

" _yo sugiero que le regalemos un símbolo que el aprecie y que sea lo suficientemente satisfactorio para que nos ganemos sus disculpas…y que no piense mal de nosotras."_

" _pues…creo que puedo hacer algo…"_

" _¡CHICAS! No…esto no se trata de nosotras…se trata de lincoln…debemos disculparnos de la manera en que luna lo hizo…"_

" _hmm…creo que le organizare una fiesta de té."_

" _¡eso apesta, mejor le regalare una mascota nueva!"_

 _Entonces…sus palabras se mezclaron entre todos…_

Las hermanas pensaban en como compensar a lincoln por todo lo que había pasado…

 _Pero las cadenas se empezaban a corroerse…_

…

 _Las cosas no serán iguales pronto…_

(Fin…del cap.)

 **(Bueno…espero que les gustara…)**

 **(¿Cómo podrán disculparse las chicas con lincoln?)**

 **(¿Lograran ser una familia más unida? ¿O serán separadas de una manera…nefasta?)**

 **(Quizás lo averigüen en el siguiente cap.…)**

 **(Espero que sea esta fic tan popular como su versión en inglés porque su versión ya va a llegar a las 5000 views! Espero que con este fic sobrepase esa marca… (Bueno, se vale soñar… ¿no?))**

 **(Un agradecimiento especial a braunidechocolate por la recomendación de traducirlo al español…antes no me creía capaz pero…con una persona de mi lado, creyendo en mí… todo es posible.)**

 **(Se despide y les manda un cordial saludo a todos los seguidores, lectores y amigos…CHARActer7…gracias y hasta luego.)**


	2. las cadenas decadentes

Las cadenas decadentes…

 **(WOO! ¡Segundo capitulo amigos! Y debo decirles algo… ¡estoy orgulloso de cómo está progresando! ¡¿6 seguidores 5 favoritos y 87 views en el primer capítulo!? ¡Wow…me vuelvo POPULAR!)**

 **(…ok quizás no…bueno solamente tengo que decir… esperen)**

 **(Perdónenme solo una cosa más)**

 **(PERDONENME POR ABUSAR DE SU PACIENCIA TENIA MUCHOS ASUNTOS QUE TENIA QUE RESOLVER ANTES DE SUBIR CAPS EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS PERDONENME Y NO ME ODIEN PLIS!)**

 **(Ahora si ¡disfruten!)**

(Al día siguiente…)

Lincoln platica con clyde por el walkie talkie para salir juntos al árcade por un poco de diversión fresca…

"¿Entonces qué piensas clyde? ¿Puedes ir? ¡Escuche por allí que hay una promoción de otra vez!"

"¡SI! ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo puedo ir hoy! Ya que, no tenemos escuela por ese misterioso accidente…"

"hmm…aun me pregunto qué paso…bueno no le demos vueltas al asunto y sigamos con nuestros planes ¿de acuerdo?"

Entonces lincoln planeaba como y que podría llevar para comer allá…quizás un poco de…

"LINCOOOOOOOLN!"

"WHAAAAA!"

(THUD!)

Era lynn…ruidosa como siempre a mas no poder.

"¡hola hermano! ¿¡Quisieras ayudarme a practicar mis pases hoy?!"

"umm…no puedo, quede con clyde para salir con él al árcade…lo siento y espero que lo entiendas…" entonces lincoln se puso en guardia por si su hermana trataba de…"convencerlo"

Pero…

"uh…bueno…está bien lo entiendo…entonces me voy…" lynn debía ser más paciente y "cariñosa" con su hermano…aunque lincoln quedo extrañado por como lo tomo su hermana mayor…pero no decidió darle mucha importancia y siguió con sus planes.

"bye entonces…" y lynn se fue…

"ok…"

Pero entonces…

"¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!"

Fue interrumpido por su celular.

"hmm…quien será."

Entonces contesto una llamada…

"¿Hola?"

"… (Toser)"

"¿…hola? ¿Quién es?" lincoln creyó que fue una mala idea no revisar el identificador de llamadas…y estuvo a punto de colgar pero…

"(suspiro)"

"¿uhh…? ¿Qué sucede?"

"patético…tengo malas noticias…"

"¿ronnie anne?" se sintió aliviado por escuchar una voz familiar.

"¿qué sucede?" pero lincoln ahora estaba preocupado…por su novia y mejor amiga.

"necesito verte…ya no puedo seguirte mintiendo…necesito que vengas de inmediato al hospital general de royal Woods…por favor…no queda mucho tiempo…"

Entonces colgó…

"ESPERA RONNIE!"

"rayos… ¿a qué se refería con eso?" ahora lincoln estaba asustado… ¿qué paso con ella?

Entonces…

"¡hola hermano! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque la cara larga?" era luna.

"oh! Hola…umm…pasa…"

"¿Acaso piensas hacer algo hoy?"

"um pues…iba a salir con clyde pero surgió algo con ronnie anne y…francamente estoy muy MUY asustado por algo que me dijo." Lincoln aun pensaba porque ronnie hablaba así…

"¿qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso corto contigo?" lo decía de broma.  
"¿¡QUE?! ¡NO!" lincoln ahora estaba ligeramente sonrojado…

"¿entonces qué ocurrió?" luna ahora tenía curiosidad.

"me mintió sobre lo que paso en su incidente, y ahora quiere que la vea en el hospital general de royal Woods…" lincoln estaba tratando de estar relajado por la situación.

"entonces ¿quieres algo de compañía?"

"umm…claro que si… ¿podrías…?"

"¡Por supuesto hermano! ¡Andando!" luna aún tenía que arreglar sus errores con su hermano…

Entonces fuero hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor lori, entonces le explicaron lo sucedido… "claro, ¡tengo tiempo libre yo los llevo!"

Pero antes de irse…

"¿mama? Debo de ir al hospital a visitar a mi amiga ronnie anne… ¿puedo ir con mis hermanas?"

"¡Por supuesto! Pero tengan cuidado."

Entonces se fueron…

(Unos minutos después…)

"y aquí estamos…"  
entonces llegaron al hospital general…

"¿te acompaño hermano?" preguntaba luna.

"no…creo que quiere una charla en privado…espérame aquí por si necesito algo…"  
le dolía a lori que lincoln dijera eso y no la mencionara…aunque en cierta forma se lo merecía.

"bien… ¡ahora vuelvo!"

Entonces el peliblanco se fue…pero entonces…

"¡beep! ¡Beep!"

"¡Oh! Es mi ¡Bobby!"

(Click)

"¿hola? ¿Osito bubu?"

"…"

"QUE ELLA ¿¡QUE!?"

Mientras tanto…

"hmm…"

Lincoln rondaba en uno de los lugares más…"mortales" del mundo…cada vez que miraba alguna parte…veía alguien con heridas…que era mejor no mencionar.

"¿discúlpeme? ¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra la habitación de ronnie anne Santiago?"

Le hablaba a la encargada de piso.

"hmm…listo, habitación 2-b, segundo piso."

"¡Gracias!"

Entonces lincoln fue por el ascensor…tuvo suerte de que nadie se subiera junto con el…aunque…

"grrr….que escalofríos me da este lugar…"

Unos momentos después y ya se encontraba en el segundo piso.

"hmm…b-0, b-1…"

"ah…b-2…"

Entonces lincoln armándose de valor entro hacia la habitación…

Pero lo que vio con sus ojos lo lleno de una preocupación horrenda…

"¿lincoln?"

"¡PERO QUE!"

"¡LINCOLN! ¡NO ENTRES EN PANICO!"

Mientras tanto…

En la casa loud…

Lynn golpeaba su saco de boxeo…de forma débil y solitaria.

"ughh…esperaba poder practicar un poco con lincoln…pero tenía que ir a ver a su novia hoy…" pensaba lynn…desde que ronnie se metió en la vida de su hermano, ya no se la pasaban mucho juntos…

"¿porque me dejo sola por ella…?" entonces ella trataba de recordar sus mejores momentos…pero…solamente buscaba alguna sonrisa sincera de su hermanito…

 _ **No encontró ninguna…**_

"acaso…yo siempre lo utilizo como…a un objeto… ¿para mi propio beneficio…?"

"…"

"lynn…"

"AHHHHHH!?"

Era lucy.

"¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!? ¿¡QUE QUIERES!?"

"solo quería estar contigo…me siento solitaria."

"uhh…creí que te gustaba la soledad…"

"pues…usualmente pero, después del incidente de ayer me puse a hacer un poema para lincoln…pero se fue antes de que pudiera recitárselo." Decía con tristeza lucy…

"bueno…entonces…uhh…" lynn no era muy buena consolando a sus hermanas…pero lo intentaba.

"un… ¿abrazo?"

"¡si! Quieres…uhh…"

Entonces se abrazaron…

"gracias lynn…"

"no hay problema alguno"

"entonces…tienes algo para lincoln?"

"uhh…aun no…aunque pensaba si talvez y lo invitaba a jugar conmigo..."

"bueno…no te lo tomes tan mal pero…creo que esa no sería una buena idea…"

"ugh…tienes razón…"

"pero ahora que lo pienso… ¡NO TENGO NADA PARA DARLE!"

"umm… ¿necesitas ayuda con ello?"

"no…no necesito ayuda…voy a pensarlo luego… ¡oye quizás y el no necesita nada por ahora! ¡Incluso talvez y está bien ahora!"

"hmm…si tú lo dices… (Suspiro)

Entonces…en el hospital…

"¿¡ESTAS BROMEANDO ACASO!? ¡ESAS HERIDAS NO SON POR CULPA DE UN ACCIDENTE DE SKATEBOARDING RONNIE!" Lincoln ahora estaba preocupado más allá de la razón…ronnie tenía un brazo en yeso…una pierna igual de enyesada y su cabeza y cuello estaban vendados, noto también que no pareció que ella haya dormido durante mucho tiempo…y también noto que su pecho estaba lleno de vendas…rojas.

"¡LO SE! ¡LO SE! ¡SOLO DEJAME EXPLICARTE!"

"(suspiro) lincoln…tenía que decirte algo pero…temía que te preocuparas mucho…y—"

"¿¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE ME PREOCUPO RONNIE!? ¡¿COMO PENSABAS QUE ESTO LO TOMARIA A LA LIGERA!?"

"(sniff…)"

"no…espera ronnie no llores…lo siento…"

"no…no es por eso…veras…esto paso ayer…"

(Flashback…)

(Punto de vista de ronnie anne)

Estaba en mi casa atendiendo mis actividades usuales…

Eran como las 3:30 pm…

Y entonces…

(Beep beep…)

"¿hola?"

"¡hola ronnie! Quería preguntarte… ¿quisieras ir al mall para comer algo y después al árcade?"

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!"

"…digo…si…porque no…"

"¡genial! Te recojo a las 4."

"muy bien…hasta entonces pateti…digo…lincoln."  
(Click)

"hmm…finalmente toma la iniciativa…AHHHHH!"

Entonces me quede como tomate rojo mientras…bueno pasaba un poco el shock…pero entonces…

(CRASH!) (SMASH!)

Escuche como si tumbaban la puerta a golpes…

Alguien había entrado.

"uhh…quien es…" me preguntaba en voz baja.

Decidí salir de mi habitación y entonces…lo vi.

Era un sujeto gordo, con ropa oscura supuestamente para evitar ser reconocido y tenía mascara como de un típico ladrón…pero también logre ver un arma…una pistola y una daga…

Entonces decidió robar todo lo de la casa…y entonces esperaba a que se fuera para contactar a la policía…

"uh…eso no es bueno…quizás y mejor…"

"¿¡DONDE ESTAS PEQUEÑA!?"

"Mier-"

Entonces logro entrar a mi habitación…

"bueno, bueno, bueno…miren que tenemos aquí."

Era más feo en persona.

"¡OYE! ¡DEJA LAS COSAS DE MI FAMILIA EN PAZ!"

"JE JE JE…Y QUE PLANEAS HACER AL RESPECTO…MIRA…SI PROMETES PORTARTE BIEN ENTONCES-"

(WHAM!)

"¡ARGH! ¡LA PEQUEÑA MOCOSA QUIERE PELEAR!"

"¡DEJA LAS COSAS DE MI FAMILIA!"

Entonces me puse a pelear contra el extraño…pero era más fuerte que yo…

Entonces me jalo del pelo y me lanzo al piso.

"AHHHH!"

"je je… ¿acaso ya no tienes más?"

"¡tendrás que aprender de la forma DIFICIL!"

Entonces…

"¡TOMA ESTO!"

Saco su arma…y

(BANG)

"AHHHHHHHH!"

…me disparo.

Entonces estaba en el piso…con mi pierna herida…gritando de dolor.

"oh… ¿acaso ya no eres tan fuerte o sí?"

"ugh…agh…p-¡púdrete!"

"bueno…si me disculpas…seguiré con robar tus cosas…"  
entonces e acercaba a mi álbum de recuerdos de mi familia y tuyo…y…

Entonces me puse furiosa y entonces…le di una patada en su total "masculinidad"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!"

"¡PEQUEÑA PERRA!"

Entonces me disparo en el brazo…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

Entonces caí al piso…creo que estaba en shock por todo el dolor…

"je je je…creo que tu vida llegara aquí…pero antes de irme…"

Apenas y podía ver…pero lo que vi me dejo helada…

Saco su daga…y

(SLASH!)

"Ack…"

Me apuñalo.

"¡adiós perra!"

Entonces iba a dispararme…creí que iba a morir…pero…

"ALTO ALLI! POLICIA!"

Entonces unos policías lograron atraparlo antes de darme el balazo…

"¡NO! ¡MALDICION!"

Entonces…perdí la conciencia…

(Fin del flashback…)

"oh…ronnie… yo no sabía…perdóname…"

"no te preocupes…no te dije nada para no preocuparte…"

"entonces… ¿podrías dejarme abrazarte…?"

"me duele todo pero…sí."

Entonces lincoln abrazo a su novia y mejor amiga…de forma suave.

"oye…y ronnie… ¿cuánto tiempo te tendrán aquí…?"

"…"

"ronnie?"

"…yo…"

"¿?" lincoln estaba confundido.

"lo siento…me quedare un mes…"

"¡¿UN MES!?"

"si…tenia peores heridas de las que creían los doctores…así que…pues por eso estaré tanto tiempo…perdóname por eso…no podremos hacer nada en tanto tiempo…" lincoln no lo había notado…pero ronnie comenzaba a llorar…

"no te preocupes…tienes que descansar…" entonces lincoln sentía rabia por la persona que le había hecho eso…pero entonces…" 

(BEEP)

"(voz del monitor) la hora de visitas acabara a las 5 pm ¡sin excepciones!"

"lincoln…creo que tienes que irte."

"hmm…tienes razón…son 4:57 pm…"

"no te preocupes…seguro que me visitaras mañana…" ronnie le había dicho un par de mentiras…y le dolía tanto…más que sus heridas.

"ok…entonces…hasta luego…"

Ronnie se sentía mal…pero…

"lincoln…te amo…y espero que me visites…"

"¡hasta luego patético!"

"hasta luego…ronnie!"

Entonces el peliblanco se fue pero… ¿ronnie se puso a llorar?

"… (Sniff)…perdóname…lincoln… (Sniff…)"

"no…pude… (Sniff…)"  
"decirte la verdad…"

"…lo siento…simplemente…no fui lo suficientemente fuerte…"

(Flashback…)

"¡SEÑOR!"

"DIGAME AMIGO."

"ENCONTRAMOS A UNA CHICA DE 11 EN LA CASA…TIENE 2 ORIFICIOS DE BALA EN SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO Y PIERDA DERECHA… ¡Y UNA APUÑALADA EN EL ABDOMEN!"

"OH NO…JENRY…SI NO LLEGA LA AMBULANCIA PRONTO…"

" _ **MORIRA…"**_

…

(Fin del flashback…)

Ronnie fue incapaz de decirle la verdad a lincoln…la verdad difícil…era que…ronnie anne no tenía mucho tiempo…la ambulancia le tomo 10 minutos en llegar…

Ronnie estaba agonizando…en menos de 2 días…ella moriría…era por eso que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para contarle la verdad a lincoln…

"porque…"

"porque a mi…"

Entonces agarro un papel y un lápiz y escribió una carta…

"perdóname…lincoln…te…a…m…o…"

Entonces…el monitor cardiaco…

(Beep) (Beep)

…

(Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)

"¡DOCTOR! ¡LA VICTIMA! ¡SE MUERE!"

"¡TRAIGAME EL DESFIBRILADOR DE INMEDIATO!"  
"¡DESPEJEN!"

"ZAP!"

"…no…no puede ser…"  
"odie y seguiré odiando esta parte de mi profesión…"  
"…"

Entonces…la chica mexicana…había muerto…quizás y demasiado joven…

Y lincoln no sabía nada…

Apenas las cadenas se corroían…

Y después…todo se iría al infierno…

…

(Fin del cap.…)

 **(Bueno…así quedo…ronnie anne…murió.)**

 **(Yo lamento que hiciera esto pero…así es como diseñe esta historia.)**

 **(Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de la tragedia loud!)**

 **(Espero que me sigan mandando su apoyo y sus reviews! Significan mucho para mí…)**

 **(Hasta entonces…CHARActer7 fuera… ¡adiós!)**


End file.
